


Feudal Genius

by LyzDrake



Category: InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Smart Inuyasha, Smart Kagome
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-09
Updated: 2017-07-09
Packaged: 2018-11-29 23:50:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,910
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11451618
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LyzDrake/pseuds/LyzDrake
Summary: What would happen if Inuyasha put his street smarts to work? What if Kagome actually showed she had some brains? HEre's how I think it might have gone. Set just after the jewel is shattered.





	Feudal Genius

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [The Lucky Ones](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3244310) by [Terri Botta (Isilwath)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Isilwath/pseuds/Terri%20Botta). 



 

_Preparation and Yura Demon Hair_

Kagome stared at Inuyasha in horror. "I didn't mean to!" She cried out. "I never thought my arrow would be strong enough to shatter the jewel!"

Inuyasha stared at her. "Remove the rosary, and I will help you fix your mistake." He said slowly. "Otherwise, I will leave you, and return only when the jewel has been pieced together. Demons are effectively immortal, and though I have a human heart, sometimes, I have a demon's lifespan. You do not."

Kagome weighed him with her gaze. "You won't try to kill me again?" She felt foolish as she asked. He could have slit her throat in the night and been free. And he'd been rather slow to kill her. 

He scoffed. "I wasn't trying to kill you in the first place. I was testing you to see what you were made of. I needed to know, didn't I?"

She frowned, then nodded. "Very well. I'll need to return home for some personal items, and to arrange my school schedule. I don't know if my personal future lies in this time, or my own, and it would be foolish of me to mess up my schooling if I must exist in my own time." She said firmly. 

Inuyasha eyed her. "How do I know that you will return?"

Kagome thought a moment. "You may come with me through the well, and when we return, I will remove the rosary. I will not remove it before, because I am not sure I can trust you around my mother and younger brother."

Inuyasha looked at her, then nodded in agreement. "Very well. Tell Kaede, and we will be on our way."

Kagome hurried to Kaede's hut, and informed the woman that she needed to make sure she would not be missed before she left to collect the shards, then casually asked about the rosary spell. She didn't want Kaede to notice Inuyasha when he was free. Otherwise, she'd probably trap him again. 

"Ye must never take the rosary off child, or it shall lose it's magic. Once removed, even if the rosary is replaced, the spell shall be broken." Kaede warned. 

Inwardly, Kagome grinned, as she said, "Don't worry Kaede.”

* * *

Upon her return home, Kagome's mother was waiting for her. "Welcome home, Kagome." She said warmly. "And this must be Inuyasha. It's a pleasure to meet you." They both stared at her. 

While you were gone, Kagome, I relieved a visitor, whom I cannot tell you about. All I can say is that they know you from the past, and to maintain the timeline, you cannot know anything. This visitor warned me about the traveling you need to do, as well. They've arranged a doctor's note, which says that over summer, you contracted encephalitis. You've been pulled out of school for the year, as you won't be able to catch up, and they'll send work home. You'll be a year behind, but if you study this year as much as you can, you could make sure not to fall too far behind, and they've arranged a demon proctor to come and let you take your exams at home twice a year."

Kagome smiled widely. "That's great mom! I was a little worried. I just need my school things then, all of them, and plenty of paper and ink, and a large amount of first aid supplies and underthings."

Kagome's mother continued speaking as they made it into the kitchen, where she started dinner. "Your benefactor has thought of everything, child. There is a pile of clothes, made from softer, sturdier fabric, but in the style of the day, effective medicines that won't stand out too much, all the school work you'll need up till graduation, plenty of comfortable underthings that are sturdy, and even money from that day and age. They recommend you use it sparingly, and have Inuyasha catch a lesser demon to tame for your ride. There's even a shielded pouch, for the shards of the jewel, which will prevent other demons from sensing it. There is also plenty of food, which has been prepared like it belongs to this time, but looks like it belongs in the other, so you may have some of your favorites without worrying."

Kagome grinned as they sat down to eat, her brother and grandfather joining them. "That's great mom!" she said excitedly. 

Inuyasha smiled as well. "Indeed, it seems that our benefactor has thought of everything. Did he leave any recommendations on our choice of lesser demon to tame?"

Kagome's mother nodded, and nodded towards a book in the pile near the door. "That leather, hand bound book contains information on all the youkai known. Not merely the lesser ones, but the greater ones as well. There are also scrolls to instruct on swordsmanship, fighting, and other things you may not have been taught, Inuyasha. I understand your mother lived for forty years, and taught you many things about the human world, but your benefactor assures me these are things you should know about the demon world."

Inuyasha nodded to her. "Please thank our benefactor for me.”

Kagome’s mother smiled at him. “Call me Mama. And I will certainly thank your benefactor for you, Inuyasha.”

* * *

After Inuyasha carried them both out of the well, Kagome reached out and lifted from his neck the rosary. They both felt the spell break, before Kagome reached out again. “Kaede said the spell wouldn’t return even if the beads went back on, and I don’t think I want her to know about the spell yet. Would you keep wearing them?”

Inuyasha hesitated, then nodded. “Very well.” He looked at all their things. “I’ll also speak to Kaede about getting a hut of our own for our things. I don’t think I want her to know about everything. She is Kikyo’s sister, and that woman betrayed me.”

Kagome blinked. “The girl you say I am the reincarnation of?” She asked. 

Inuyasha sighed. “Yes. I will tell you once, and we will not speak of it again.”

Kagome quickly agreed. 

“I came to this village following rumors of a jewel that granted wishes. Kikyo was its guardian. My brother had recently visited me, attempting to kill me for my impure blood, and I was desperate to make myself full demon, so he would accept me. Even as a hanyou I am extremely powerful, and Kikyo could not kill me. 

Eventually, she stopped trying, and I stopped seriously trying for the jewel. We started seeing each other. I fell in love with her, and I think she saw me as a way out of her life, for she loved the human parts of me, and wanted me to become fully human. I was so desperate for acceptance that I agreed to do it. 

The next day, she attacked me, and tried to kill me. Infuriated, I escaped and went after the jewel. I took it, but she pursued me, and in my shock and hurt at her betrayal, she was able to  seal me to the tree. For fifty years, I was trapped within my own mind, where I tried to piece together what happened, and have come to no conclusion as to why she betrayed me.”

Kagome had her hand over her mouth in horror. “That’s awful!” She exclaimed. “I can’t believe she would do such a thing!” 

Inuyasha looked away. “We don’t speak of it again.” He said shortly. 

Kagome nodded. “Of course. I think Kaede will see the need for us to have our own space to prepare for a jewel hunt and recuperate from injuries and illnesses.” They picked up the packs and headed back towards the village, only for Kagome to stop Inuyasha when the village came into view. “What is that?” She asked curiously. 

“What?” Inuyasha asked curiously. He couldn’t see anything. 

“I see a bunch of threads, like a spider web. They’re attached to the people.” Inuyasha frowned a moment, then remembered something. 

“I haven’t met her, but fifty years ago, there were rumors of a new threat, called Yura of the Demon Hair. They say she uses hair to control others, and when she tires of them, she takes their own hair to supplement her power.” He recalled. 

Kagome shuddered. “Well then, I guess we should go take her out before she compromises the village. It’s the only one close to the well, and Kaede and the others have been very kind to us.”

Inuyasha pulled a face but nodded. “Can you trace the hairs back to their source?”

Kagome nodded, then something struck her, and she dug around in her bag to pull out a can. 

“I know I wasn’t supposed to bring stuff that would stand out as from the future, but sometimes a girl needs hairspray. The thing is, when used with fire, it blows the fire out like a torch, and hair burns very easily. If we find the center, maybe we can burn the hair, to kill her?”

Inuyasha nodded. “I don’t know if that’s enough to kill her, but it will certainly help weaken her, if hair is the source of her power.”

* * *

Their attack went off well. Inuyasha distracted Yura while Kagome got close to the large pillar of hair and set fire to it. They were shocked as the heads fell from their sack, taking with them the hair. Almost immediately, Kagome spotted the red scull, and as Inuyasha distracted the strange woman, who reformed when injured, Kagome destroyed the scull. Violet light burst from the scull, and all the hair disappeared, as a comb broke. Yura herself dissolved. Kagome and Inuyasha exchanged looks, and made their way back to the village. People were shaking themselves, and Kaede strode out to meet them. “Welcome back.” She said warmly. “Have ye something to do with our freedom?”

Kagome shrugged. “Inuyasha did all the hard work. Yura’s gone, so you don’t need to worry about her coming back.”

* * *

Kagome smiled at Inuyasha as he bustled around their small hut, putting away the things they’d brought home. “Thank you.” She said suddenly. 

He looked at her. “What are you yapping about?” He asked rudely. 

Kagome hid a grin, knowing his bluster was just that. “You could have made this much harder, making both of our lives exceedingly difficult. Thank you for helping me survive in this time period, and for teaching me what I need to know. Thank you for staying with me, and building the bookshelf for all our books, and everything else.”

“Feh.” Inuyasha scoffed. “Tomorrow you study. I’m going scouting for a lesser youkai to tame. Maybe a wolf or dog. Soemthing that can fly. I’ll be back by nightfall.”

Kagome nodded gratefully. “Thank you Inuyasha. I’ve given a blank book to Kaede. She’s going to put in a lot of the common remedies that can be found in the wild, just in case something happens. I used to not want to be ahead of everyone else, because it made me different, but I’m very smart. I don’t need to worry about being different, so I’ll get as far ahead as I can get, and we won’t need to worry about setting aside as much time for studying.”

Inuyasha grinned at her, making aware of how breathtakingly beautiful he was. “Good. The shards are our first priority.”

With that, they went to bed, spending their first night in their own hut.


End file.
